Blazblue: Alter Phase Shift
by androema
Summary: One action break's the chain's of fate and create's a new shift. A shift where the destroyer become's the hero. The wheel of fate is now beginning to turn.- "So Mr. Grim Reaper, how would you like to become a hero?"


Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue, it is property of Arc System Works.

**Blazblue: Alter Phase Shift**

** Prologue: Scream Of The Calamity Beast**

* * *

**Sheol Gate Kagutsuchi 2199/12/31**

"_Shit no matter how many times I stab or hit her she just keeps healing her wounds!"_ I thought in my head.

Ragna the Bloodedge is a man in his early twenties. He has spiky silver hair and hetero chromatic eyes, left green, right red, He wore a red jacket with metal plates on the sleeves. He has a long sleeved black shirt with two gloves with metal plates on the back of his hands, a black hakama, and red steel-toed shoes.

Currently Ragna was not having a good day, not at all. He originally just came here to go in, blow up the cauldron, and get out. That was the plan until he met his psychotic younger brother Jin, met a mask wearing justice obsessed maniac, and now, currently getting the shit kicked out of him by a Murakumo Unit. Yup this day sucks.

The room he was currently in was a large overhang, looking over a giant hole in the ground that had lava and fire smoldering inside it. The Sheol gate or "Cauldron", a way to access the Boundary.

I was riddled with stab wounds and bruises from Nu attacking me from all angles, and she has barely taken any damage because of the fact that she keeps healing, Nu has little to no wounds on her body what so ever.

Nu was a girl who looked like she was in her late teens. She has long braided hair with a blade attached to the end of it. On her face was a visor covering her eyes. Her attire consisted of a blue jump suit, with blades taking the place where her legs are supposed to be, and on her forearms are two more blades. She also has, two sets of "wings" composed of four blades each.

"So Ragna are you done playing hard to get?" She asked as she giggled.

"Like hell I am!" I snarl but she just giggles more in response.

"That's alright I didn't want it to end so quickly either Ragna." She than proceeded to summon more astral blades to try and stab me again, but I bring up blood scythe to block them. This has been going on for some time now, with Ragna and Nu trading blows and even the Azure grimoire is proving to be useless.

I block a few more astral blades, and then counter with a punch coated in black flames, it lands a direct hit sending her head reeling back. I then follow up with a kick and a few slashes from my blade pushing her back a few feet.

But in the end the damage she received was superficial, because of the fact she ended healing her wounds once again.

"Tch, So she healed again huh?" I muttered. She once again proceeds to summon more astral blades to skewer me, and once again I block with blood scythe. What I wasn't expecting however was for one to materialize behind me stabbing me in the back and sending me stumbling forward. While I was stumbling she slashes me across the chest with one of her blade like "wings".

"Gaah!" I can only gurgle in surprise as blood gushes out of both wounds.

"You can't change anything it's destined to happen always! We are meant to be together!" She laughs insanely.

"What the hell are you talking abo-" I didn't get to finish that sentence as some of the blades that make up her "wings" skewer me, pushing back closer and closer to the Cauldron behind me.

"And then we fall in to each others arms. Oh, this so romantic." She then proceeds to dash toward's me using another blade from her "wing" to stab me through the chest, she then starts hugging me.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" I shout trying to escape her grip, but no matter how much I struggle I can't get loose. All I can do is grip blood scythe tightly like a lifeline in my left hand. And then a gigantic blade materializes out of nowhere skewering us both.

"GAAHHH!" I can only gurgle up the blood in my throat trying to keep my balance to prevent us from falling.

"Your life and mine are the same. As long as I'm alive, you definitely won't die. The same goes for me too." I start to loose my footing as we start to stumble backwards.

"You can't fight your feelings Ragna. We're going to be together forever and always." We're almost at the edge, I have to stop us from falling but my legs won't listen.

"Stop... it...I'm...not..." I try choke out my rejection to the idea but I can't get it out.

"All right let's merge, and destroy this terrible awful excuse for a world. OK? Ragna?" I finally lose my footing and we both fall through the Cauldron and into the Boundary.

As we fall I try to think of something, anything to stop this "merge" from happening. So I use what little strength I have left and kick off of Nu, letting my body slide off the blade.

"R-Ragna?!" She calls out and proceeds to grab my right arm in a death grip that I can't seem to get out of.

So now I'm left two options, a) "merge" with Nu or b) use blood scythe to cut my right arm off again and by proxy the Azure grimoire.

"_Well it's either merge with her, or cut off my arm and lose the power that I've been relying on for the past seven years." _I can only sigh at that_. "Well I suppose I'll wing it and hope for the best." _I take blood scythe and cut my right arm clean off.

Now Ragna didn't realize it then, but by doing that one single action, it had saved him from a fate worse than death and initiated a new Phase Shift.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" I scream in agony that I haven't felt since that day at the church. I let go of blood scythe in favor of holding the shoulder where my arm used to be. I can see Nu with a shocked look on her face falling away from me with my arm still in her hand.

As my throat becomes sore from screaming, I can only hope that wherever I end up, that I survive.

* * *

**Sheol Gate First District, japan 2099/12/31**

In a laboratory deep underground, there stood two men inside an observation deck overlooking a large amphitheater, like room with a open hole in the ground, that had large amounts of lava and flames. It was known as the Sheol Gate or the Cauldron.

The first of the two men was wearing the typical scientist attire lab coat and all. He had brown hair and red eyes with glasses, and looked to be in his early forties. He was nervously overlooking charts on a computer and casting glances at his colleague. The nervous mans name is Shuichiro Ayatsuki.

The man next to him wore the same attire as his colleague accept for the opera mask covering his eyes. He looked to be in his late twenties, with slicked back blond hair and a five o'clock shadow. He had stoic look on his face. The stoic mans name was Relius Clover.

"The prime field device type zero, Murakumo unit..." Relius trailed off.

Shuichiro looks up at his colleague.

"It seems the deeper we go the less logic applies." Shuichiro said to the blond man.

Relius looked at the chart's again, and suddenly got up from where he was observing and walked over to the Cauldron. Shuichiro, startled by his colleagues sudden movement, made way to follow.

"Relius what has gotten into you?!" Shuichiro asked his colleague. But Relius just stood there unmoving, looming over the cauldron.

"There's something wrong with the Murakumo unit." Relius stated.

"What but the tempering process was proceeding smoothly just a few minutes ago?!" Shuichiro began to worry about the situation they we're currently in.

Then out of nowhere black mist started to seep out of the Cauldron. It proceeded to spread all over the amphitheater like room. Then Relius got swallowed up by the mist.

"Relius, are you still there?!" Shuichiro called out and then he noticed, deep in the black mist there was a pair of glowing crimson eyes staring back at him.

"UAAAAAHHHHH-!" Shuichiro didn't even have time to scream as the "mist demon" leaped out of the cauldron. And for the second time in the World's history the Black Beast rose up out of the boundary to cover the world in death and destruction once again.

* * *

**Alucard Castle**

An elderly man with long black robes, crimson eyes, and a long white beard most likely from old age, was sitting in a wheelchair outside in what seemed to be a garden with a pond in it. He was currently gazing down at the water's surface's, face full of sorrow. He then heard someone walking up from behind him.

"Master Clavis." Without turning his head the now dubbed Clavis answered the man.

Clavis Alucard and current head of the alucard family, a family of vampires.

"Valkenhayn, isn't it?...I assume you bring bad news?" Clavis asked the now dubbed valkenhayn.

Vakenhayn R. Hellsing was a man in his late thirties, he has long brown hair tied in a pony tail, blue eyes, and a beard. He was wearing a butler suit that didn't seem to suit this time period.

"According to what all the world government's have all decided, there is to be a nuclear strike launched on Japan, and judging by current circumstances I fear it will be launched soon" Valkenhayn says grimly. Clavis crossed his fingers on over his lap, and sighed wearily.

"I see. It can no longer be avoided, then. If that is their decision, then there is nothing we can do... I am but a mere Observer." Clavis could only think about the world's outcome. Would their decision bring salvation or destruction?

* * *

**Unnamed Hill**

I woke up looking at the beautiful night sky. The moon was shining so brightly it illuminated the hill and the surrounding hills. I then realized I couldn't feel my right arm, or see out of my right eye. I tried to open my eyelid, but it just didn't work. I then turned my head ever so slightly to notice my arm was cut off.

"_That's right." _I thought "_I cut it off."_

I stare back at the moon when I suddenly hear a voice.

"My, my, what's this? Your not supposed to be here." I turn my head slightly to see a young blond haired girl in a Gothic Lolita dress, it had upside down red crosses adorning her dress, and white frills around the sleeves and helm. She had high heeled boots with a red cross on it .Her hair was done up in pigtails using black ribbons that made them look like rabbit ears, and glowing red eyes. I recognize her slightly,Rachael Alucard. Even though my memories are all fuzzy I call out to her.

"R-Rabbit..." I choke out over the blood still stuck in my throat from getting skewered by Nu. I feel shocked seeing her here, wherever "here" is. She looks me up and down.

"This truthfully is an interesting shift. Hmmm well I suppose since Mr. Hero isn't here, so I have an offer to make you." She states.

"W-What are y-you talking a-about Rabbit?" I ask as I begin to cough up some blood.

"So Mr. Grim Reaper, how would you like to become a hero?" She asks.

But before I can respond my conscientious start's to fade to black. As I look up at the moon one last time as my conscientious fade's I swear I can hear an Inhuman roar in the far off distance.

* * *

_The chains of fate are now broken._

_As one door closes, another door open's_

_The one destined to become the world's destroyer has become it's hero._

_As for this new Phase Shift, only time will tell how it will play out._

_The wheel of fate is now beginning to turn._

* * *

**_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story so please any constructive criticism is welcome. For this story I'll be using all my knowledge of the blazblue universe.(i.e. calamity trigger, continuum shift, chrono phantasma, phase novel's, and xblaze.) to write this story. the updates for this story will be sporadic as I wan't to make the chapter's as best I can. So please leave a review, Androema out._**


End file.
